Amantes
by Maruy-chan
Summary: El profesor miró de reojo al rubio y miró por la ventana. Naruto supuso que estaba pensando, más que nada porque mucho no se podía ver con la persiana bajada… Lemon, NaruSasu, Yaoi, Shota, Au Para la comunidad retos a la carta.


_A falta de ron...bueno es el vodka. Terminé lo exámenes de 2º, a falta de uno para subir nota. Sien embargo las musas de los Multichapter me han abandonado. Por lo que ahora dependo de las musas de las tablas XD._

_Como me viene sucediendo, Ruki me pidió otro fic. A este paso voy a depender de que ella me pida fics para yo poder escribir XD. Y eso me animó para comenzar las tablas de lemon que pedí en la comunidad RetosalaCarta._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, soy una pagana que anda robando ideas. EXIJO UN CASTIGO. MUAJAJAJAJA. Ahora en serio: esta historia es MIA pero los personajes son de Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, ¿Shota? (Ya se verá porqué) aunque no muy pronunciado, NaruSasu, YonIta (casi imperceptible).AU.  
_

_Ligero apunte antes de empezar: en este fic Naruto tiene entre 17 y 18 años y Sasuke tiene entre 25 y 26. Ahora se entiende lo de Shota ¿no?_

_En fin Ruki, espero que te guste y que cumplas tu promesa (Ma ríe de forma malvada)_

* * *

_**Amantes.**_

El instituto de Konoha era muy conocido por la profesionalidad de sus profesores, la excelencia de sus alumnos y su difícil admisión. Konoha sólo admitía la élite de la élite, lo más selecto de los estudiantes de todo el país, ya fuesen de una asignatura o de otra. No había estudiante idiota en Konoha. O eso creían todos hasta que…

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado aquí…-susurró un estudiante con el cabellos marrón y divertidas marcas rojas en sus mejillas a otro chico con gafas de sol y cuello hasta la nariz.

-Algo tendrá, ¿no?- respondió el otro sin inmutarse-. Además, no sé qué andas recriminando si _tú_ precisamente tampoco eres lo mejor, Kiba.

Este soltó un mohín de disgusto.

-No intento ser de lo mejor, Shino. Con un 7 de media me conformo. ¡Pero él suspendió la mitad de las asignaturas en el último curso de primaria! ¡PRIMARIA!

Shino se tapó levemente los oídos con el cuello de la camisa.

-Te he oído a la primera, Kiba. No hace falta que grites. Además no sé porqué te cae tan mal si os parecéis mucho.

Kiba le miró como si hubiese gritado: SAKURA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON EL PROFESOR DE LITERATURA.

-¿Yo y el baka?

Nada más hacer esa pregunta, la puerta de la clase se abrió y en ella entraron el profesor de matemáticas, Iruka y un joven con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna y prepotente. Kiba oyó un suspiro procedente de su derecha, dónde su compañera, Hinata, estaba sentada. La miró como si estuviese majara. Para su tranquilidad, Sakura parecía mirar con la misma indiferencia al nuevo como el propio Neji, que tamborileaba los dedos sobre su mesa. Iruka empezó a escribir el nombre del nuevo alumno en la pizarra aunque sabía que la mayoría que allí estaban lo conocían al igual que sabían que ese chico no era precisamente un Einstein. El propio Iruka no podía comprender cómo el director Sarutobi y la jefa de estudios Tsunade le habían permitido entrar. Aún así sabía que si le habían dejado entrar sería por algún motivo. Aunque esperaba que el hecho de que su padre fuese un importante director del banco más prestigioso del país no tuviese nada que ver. Minato Namikaze podría ser un famoso multimillonario, pero era una de las pocas personas de ese tipo honestas. Ya bastante tenía con que la prensa rosa se alimentase de él como si fuesen aves carroñeras. Todo por culpa de la supuesta homosexualidad del atractivo rubio y los rumores que le unían con todo el mundo desde el famoso escritor de novelas, Kakashi Hatake hasta el diseñador de disfraces Obito Uchiha, familia de uno de los profesores.

Sólo una persona se había enfrentado con Sarutobi y con Tsunade al saber que ese joven iba a entrar en el instituto, y ese era el profesor de Literatura: Sasuke, el pariente del diseñador. Iruka no comprendía ese ahínco por dejar fuera al Uzumaki. Pero al igual que suponía que Sarutobi y Tsunade le habían aceptado por algo, creía que el Uchiha se había opuesto por algún motivo en particular. La cuestión era saber cual era ese misterioso motivo.

Naruto avanzó hasta un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura y la miró como quien mira un taxi desocupado (N/A: Greguería al canto). Esta ni se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desdén, ya se conocían desde hace tiempo.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan guapa como siempre, Sakura-chan- pronunció el rubio con una voz ronca que antes no tenía. El propio Kiba sintió un escalofrío al oír esa voz.

"_Reacciona, Kiba. Tú no eres de la acera del frente. Ha sido sólo una ráfaga de aire…Sí sólo es que la ventana está un poco abierta."_ Pensó de forma desesperada.

Al parecer no era el único que pensaba algo parecido, pues pudo ver cómo un chico con el pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes aguamarina cerraba la ventana con un movimiento irritado. Sakura, por su parte, miró a Naruto por fin, con aparente dominio de las posibles emociones que ese tono seductor le habría podido causar.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Naruto.

El rubio no pudo más que acentuar su sonrisa zorruna, satisfecho por el comentario de la muchacha. Al menos empezaba con buen pie con sus compañeros de clase, esperaba que también tuviese esa suerte con su objetivo. Siguió sonriendo, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era pícara y zorruna, sino sombría y lasciva. A saber que estaría pensando en ese momento.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

No iba a dejar que le afectase que él estuviese allí. No señor. De ninguna manera. Como Uchiha que era la mínima expresión que mostraría sería estreñimiento o, en su defecto, la falta de expresión. Sasuke cogió aire antes de entrar en la clase que sabía que iba ser su infierno. La clase en la que estaba su amante…Su desconocido amante.

Había una gran algarabía en el interior, la mayor parte provocada a causa del nuevo, inesperado e intrigante alumno. Muchos compañeros le habían rodeado de forma atosigante y no dejaban de hacerle diferentes preguntas.

-¿Cómo has conseguido llegar a entrar si eras más vago que Shikamaru?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa en la cara. El mencionado simplemente susurró un: "Qué problemático". Naruto sonrió.

-Tengo mis contactos, dattebayo. Y ya no soy tan vago, Ino.

-Na-Naruto-kun-murmuró Hinata juntando sus índices nerviosamente. Naruto dirigió su azulina mirada a ella.

-Dime, guapa, dattebayo.

A la pobre Hinata casi le dio un infarto mientras Neji le miraba como si quisiese cortarle la cabeza. Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa del profesor, siendo ignorado por todos sus alumnos, con evidente alivio por su parte. Dirigió su profunda mirada negra a Naruto entre un hueco que formaban Sakura y Sai.

-¿Ti-tienes pare-reja?-consiguió formular la joven Hyuga.

Entonces ocurrió, Naruto alzó la mirada y encontró el mismo hueco desde el cual Sasuke le estaba mirando. Sus miradas conectaron y ambos sintieron que un hilo invisible les unía. Como si la pasión oculta que se manifestaban pudiese manifestarse a raíz de esos mismos ojos. Los de Naruto eran azules, grandes, sinceros pero no por ello menos lascivos y pícaros. Los ojos de Sasuke, por su parte eran negros, afilados, fríos y seductores. Unos eran la perdición para el portador de los otros y mientras que Naruto quería hacer que esos ojos negros manifestasen algo más que frialdad y superioridad, Sasuke quería dejar que esos ojos azules se hundiesen poco a poco en su alma, al igual que lo hacía el propio Naruto cada noche…y de vez en cuando también durante el día. Sin despegar la mirada del mayor, Naruto respondió a Hinata:

-Eso creo.

El hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura hizo un gesto para que todos volviesen a su sitio. Sin embargo Naruto no dejó de mirarle de forma que sólo un amante podría hacerlo: con pasión contenida, deseo, lujuria, amor y ternura. Una mirada intensa y única.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y abrió el libro en la página dónde se habían quedado la última vez. Eso de tener la mirada del rubio fija en él mientras el Uchiha explicaba cuales eran los rasgos del teatro de Shakespeare iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado…mucho más difícil…

Debía haberle insistido aún más a Tsunade y Sarutobi para que le pusiesen en otra clase que él no tuviese.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Por alguna extraña, incomprensible e inquietante, pero desconocida razón, Sasuke había citado a Naruto en el departamento de Literatura. _A solas._ Muy pocas personas comprendían que podía implicar eso, y las pocas se atrevían a suponerlo delante del Uzumaki tenían que ser llevados al hospital. _De urgencia_.

Naruto se detuvo delante de la puerta del departamento de literatura. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso. Era imposible. Él que desde siempre había sido un chico lanzado. Él que solía avergonzar al más atrevido. Él que era capaz de seguir a su amante por toda una ciudad. Él estaba nervioso. Suponía que era el hecho de que Sasuke fuese el que le había llamado y, aunque había hecho bien su papel desde el principio, siempre que Sasuke hacía un gesto con la boca que se podía interpretar de hastío o un parpadeo que le quedaba demasiado liviano sentía un agradable, placentero y conocido calorcillo que recorría todo su cuerpo y se centraba en un punto: su entrepierna.

Un día a Sasuke se le había caído la tiza al suelo. Era un día **muy** caluroso y el Uchiha se había visto obligado a quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta del traje, ambos negros. Se había subido las mangas hasta los codos y tenía bastantes botones desabrochados. Cuando ese Dios (según el Uzumaki y el club de fans de Uchiha-sensei) se había inclinado para coger la traviesa y pervertida tiza, la camisa semi desabrochada había mostrado bastante porción de pecho…la suficiente para que cierto rubio tuviese cierta parte de su cuerpo más despierta que su propio cerebro. Ese era el _único_ momento en el que no había podido mantenerse impasible ante el Uchiha. Por lo demás, él se consideraba buen actor.

Llamó quedamente a la puerta, con algo de titubeo. No sabía a qué atenerse con él. Sasuke había salido huyendo de él en cuanto notó que Naruto tenía intenciones de ser algo más que simplemente amantes. Eso dolió al pobre rubio y le hizo reaccionar rápido. Con ayuda de su padre y del hermano de Sasuke, consiguió averiguar a dónde había pedido el traslado. Y gracias otra vez a Minato consiguió entrar en el instituto de Konoha. Aunque fuese sólo hasta que recuperase sus pertenecías. Era lo que más claro tenía: Sasuke era suyo. Y no iba a dejar que nadie más le tocase ni medio pelo de su brillante cabellera negro-azulada.

-Adelante-musitó una voz desde el interior del departamento. Naruto abrió, hecho un flan, entró y cerró, apoyándose en la puerta. El Uchiha se encontraba de nuevo sin chaqueta, pero esta vez la corbata simplemente se hallaba algo desanudada en su sitio. El profesor miró de reojo al rubio y miró por la ventana. Naruto supuso que estaba pensando, más que nada porque mucho no se podía ver con la persiana bajada…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el Uchiha con la mirada negra fija en la ya nombrada persiana.

No necesitaba explicar que preguntaba. Sasuke sabía que Naruto _sabía_ a qué se refería. Al igual que para este era obvio que no se iba a poder escaquear. Y nunca había sido su intención escaquearse.

El rubio se acercó felinamente a dónde estaba Sasuke y se arrodilló frente a este, quedando entre sus piernas y con la cara en una región cercana a su ombligo.

-Porque sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente- Naruto subió levemente su rostro para morder levemente el cuello de Sasuke. Este jadeó, pero no dejó de mirar la ventana-, porque sabes, al igual que yo también sé, que tengo razón- La mano derecha de Naruto empezó a 

deshacerse de la molesta e inoportuna corbata mientras que la izquierda se colaba por debajo de su camisa. Sasuke gimió, pero no dejó de mirar la ventana- y porque te amo. Y lo sabes.

Cuando la dichosa mano de la corbata hizo que esta volviese a pasar por el níveo cuello de Sasuke con el único propósito de acercar sus rostros, Sasuke por fin miró los ojos azules que se había ganado su corazón de forma sincera y única. Estos le devolvieron una mirada amorosa, pero a la vez lujuriosa y eso bastó para encender al moreno más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y le miró fijamente.

-Naruto.

-Dime.

-Tú ganas.

Y cuando los ojos de Naruto mostraron su innata felicidad antes de acercar también sus labios, Sasuke supo que había hecho lo correcto. Ese maldito usuratonkachi había nacido solo para provocarle y, ¡Dios!, lo hacía extremadamente bien.

Con movimientos sinuosos y atrevidos, la mano izquierda, que seguía bajo su camisa, empezó a desabrochar los negros pantalones del Uchiha, mientras la derecha seguía firme en la nuca. Sin querer, o eso parecía, Naruto rozó el ya más que erecto miembro del moreno, que gimió dentro de su boca, arqueando el cuerpo desesperado. Separó los labios durante unos instantes pero fueron suficientes para que los jadeos de Sasuke se oyesen perfectamente.

Naruto bajó de una vez los bóxers y los pantalones, escudriñando en la penumbra para ver esa parte de Sasuke que tanto le interesaba en ese momento. Sopló en su pene de forma seductora y ardiente, dejando al Uchiha flotando entre el cielo y la tierra con algo parecido a un gritito en su garganta. Al oírlo, Naruto decidió que no valía la pena esperar para oír más gritos como ese, así que empezó la lamer sensualmente esa magnífica longitud que se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo.

La mano derecha de Naruto no había permanecido ociosa mientras tanto. Con una habilidad solo propia del Uzumaki, desabrochó la camisa inmaculada del profesor y empezó a restregar el pálido pecho del Uchiha, haciendo que los gemidos de este no hiciesen más que subir de volumen, justo lo mismo que pasó cuando Naruto decidió tragar el miembro de ocupaba su lengua.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sasuke arqueándose. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado poderoso lo que sentía en ese momento y por ello ansiaba más…mucho más. Levantó su mano derecha, con lo que se ganó una mirada precavida del rubio. Cogió la mano que estaba apoyada en su pecho y bajó su morena cabeza hasta conseguir lamer tres dedos, de tal forma que hizo que la erección del Uzumaki palpitase con potencia y que este se sonrojase, aún con el pálido miembro en su boca. Cuando el Uchiha soltó sus dedos, estos estaban ya lo suficientemente lubricados como para entrar en al ansiosa entrada de Sasuke. Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Primero uno, luego otro y por último el tercero, rozando un punto dentro de Sasuke que le hizo gritar cómo un poseso y sentir como el orgasmo se iba acercando peligrosamente. No sabía si Naruto era consciente de ello y lo iba a avisar cuando este, de forma maquiavélica y alevosa dio un suave mordisco en la punta del miembro. Eso fue lo último. Sasuke se derramó en la boca del Uzumaki, notando como también una parte de su alma se escapaba junto a ese semen que el rubio se tragó sonoramente.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero en ese momento había desatado a la bestia que había en el Uchiha. Con un rugido más propio de una fiera, el mayor se abalanzó sobre el rubio, sintiendo que le besaba con furia, desespero e interminable deseo. Cayeron al suelo, con Sasuke encima y entre las piernas del Uzumaki. Naruto simplemente se dejó hacer, notando como Sasuke se restregaba contra él como un gato en celo, intentando recuperar esa firmeza que hasta hacia escasos segundos tenía su miembro. Desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones del Uzumaki y apoyó la 

punta del más que despierto miembro del Uzumaki en su dilatada entrada. Naruto intentó detenerle.

-No, Sasu…Espe…

Naruto intentó detenerle…en vano. De una firme y potente embestida, Sasuke se auto penetró, gimiendo como loco, al igual que el Uzumaki. Esa estrechez que había echado tanto de menos le volvía a apretar como si nunca se hubiese ido. Naruto alargó el brazo, haciendo bajar al moreno y provocando que Sasuke apoyase su frente en la suya, notando la respiración errática de este, producto del dolor y el placer.

-Te dije que esperases- regañó el rubio. Sasuke le besó levemente.

-No he podido evitarlo, usura-tonkachi- jadeó el Uchiha.

Esperaron durante unos segundos, lo justo para que el Uchiha se acostumbrase a la invasión, para que el Uzumaki se desesperase y para que los dos iniciasen un frenético vaivén. Naruto se mordió el labio, notando como las oleadas de placer le invadían con violencia. Sasuke estaba por el estilo, rebotaba velozmente en las caderas del rubio, haciendo que el sonido que producían ambas pieles al chocar fuese lo único que se oía en la habitación, junto con los gemidos de interminable placer que se escapaban de ambos amantes. El rubio llevó las manos a las caderas del Uchiha, ayudándole en ese placentero sube y baja que les estaba volviendo locos a ambos. El rubio empezó a notar como la entrada que poco a poco le estaba conduciendo al límite de la cordura comenzaba a estrechar peligrosamente, prueba de que Sasuke estaba más cerca de su segundo orgasmo que él de su primero. Y eso, a su modo de ver, era injusto.

Con un hábil movimiento, Naruto hizo que Sasuke quedase debajo de él. Esa imagen de Sasuke con la respiración más agitada que serena, el sutil sonrojo de sus mejillas, la camisa desabrochada, descolocada totalmente y con su miembro aclamando atención le hizo gemir de excitación. Ahora fue el rubio el que se abalanzó sobre el mayor, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. Comenzó a moverse, más rápida, violenta y placenteramente que en la posición anterior, haciendo que lo que Sasuke soltase no fuesen gemidos, sino gritos de puro placer que aumentaron peligrosamente cuando Naruto llevó su mano izquierda al vientre del Uchiha, con el único y perverso propósito de masturbarle al mismo ritmo que él se movía en su interior.

Fue entonces cuando la entrada del Uchiha se estrechó salvaje y fulminantemente, conduciendo a su alumno el orgasmo con una potencia desconocida. A su vez, Sasuke dejó escapar la prueba de su placer entre sus vientres.

Naruto se derrumbó, exhausto, sobre el Uchiha quien le agarró con firmeza, sin intenciones de dejarle ir, respirando ambos pesadamente. No necesitaban nada más. Por ahora solo querían estar juntos, y eso de momento era lo que estaban haciendo. Con un leve movimiento, Naruto salió del interior del Uchiha, con sumo cuidado. Este soltó una risita que el rubio no entendió.

-No soy un jarrón de porcelana, usuratonkachi.

Este hinchó los mofletes, molesto. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran respuesta.

-No, pero seguro que no aguantas tantas rondas como mi padre y tu hermano (N/A: NO lo he podido evitar XD).

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me estás retando, dobe?

Naruto se levantó un poco y notó como la excitación del desafío recorría ambos cuerpos.

-Tómalo como quieras, teme.

Todavía no habían hablado de todos los aspectos de su vida que iban a cambiar cuando hiciesen pública su relación, tampoco habían hablado de cómo lo iban a decir…Pero para todo eso había tiempo. Para lo que estaban a punto de hacer seguro que también. La diferencia era que hablar sobre esos aspectos no era tan placentero como hacer el amor en mil diferentes posturas. Por eso, la tentación de volver a iniciar un meneo de caderas era mucho mayor que la de hablar de su relación.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

POV NARUTO.

¿Por qué quise entrar en ese instituto? No era por las posibilidades, tampoco por el prestigio, ni mucho menos por ser la mejor del país. Solo quise entrar con un objetivo: conseguir que mi amante reconociese que, al igual que yo, quería hacer pública nuestra relación. No me interesaba nada más. Ni el escándalo que eso iba a provocar, ni lo mucho que eso iba a afectar a las miles de fans que Sasuke tenía desde que había comenzado a enseñar, hace tres años.

Por mí, tanto las fans como la prensa rosa se podían ir a dónde yo les diga. Sasuke siempre sería **mío** al igual que yo siempre sería **suyo**.

Y nadie podía cambiar ese hecho.

* * *

_Me encanta. Simplemente es así, me encanta. NaruSasu yeah!!_

**_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere...o peor, Naru da menos besos a Sasuke._**


End file.
